


Químicos

by loqueeta



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, creo que es bastante soft o por lo menos esa era mi intención, domesticos, la altura de raoul le juega una mala pasada, los pencos haciendo limpieza, pisito burgués de la raoula, son tontísimos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loqueeta/pseuds/loqueeta
Summary: Un one-shot de Raoul y Agoney haciendo limpieza, siendo domésticos y comportándose como pencos que son.





	Químicos

Raoul sabe en cuanto abre el armario de la limpieza la tarde que le espera. Llevan atrasando este momento el máximo tiempo posible poniendo excusas cada cual más penosa que la anterior: que Agoney estaba cansado, que Raoul no veía polvo suficiente —aunque notase un aura de suciedad persiguiéndole como buen obseso del orden que es— o que podían hacer otras cosas más interesantes como comerse la boca en la encimera de la cocina. Siempre el mismo cuento, pero los dos lo aceptaban con tal de evitar tener que hacerlo.

_«Ellas dramáticas»_ , les diría su amiga Miriam soltando una carcajada irónica. Solo es barrer el suelo, quitar el polvo de las estanterías y recoger ropa y otras cosas que están desperdigadas por la casa fuera de su sitio original. Si Raoul viviese solo, esto no pasaría. Jamás lo toleraría. Pero claro, compartía su día a día con Agoney, la persona más desordenada y desastre que conoce detrás de Amaia. 

Se ríe al recordar cómo al principio Agoney se molestaba en dejarlo todo a gusto de Raoul, pero los meses pasaron y ahora el piso es una leonera, pues limpian con menor frecuencia de la que deberían. El problema es que siempre terminan discutiendo por alguna tontería o se entretienen observando el culo del otro —esto último más común en Agoney que en el rubio, para qué mentir— y al final queda la tarea a medio hacer. También hay que tener en cuenta que ambos son bastante vagos en este aspecto, sobre todo Ago, por lo que _ganas_ no es la palabra que mejor describa la situación. Pero hoy se han propuesto llegar hasta el final, y Raoul piensa cumplirlo ya más por necesidad que por otra cosa.

Echa un rápido vistazo al armario y coge algunos productos de limpieza. Agarra una escoba y una bayeta y emprende el camino hacia el salón, donde un aburrido Agoney le espera despatarrado en el sofá.

—Venga, inútil —le espabila Raoul, con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro—. Esto no se va a limpiar solo.

—Uf, qué pereza. ¿Por qué no...?

—No, cállate. No te vas a escaquear —le corta el catalán, que conoce sus intenciones.

—Pero si ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte mi maravilloso plan para la tarde —se queja Agoney, haciendo un puchero. Ante la mirada dura de Raoul, el moreno se rinde y suelta un suspiro. —Vale, está bien. Dime qué tengo que hacer.

—Guarda toda la ropa que hay tirada por ahí, por ejemplo. Ah, y si hay algo sucio échalo a lavar, no me seas guarro.

—Lo dice el que se puso una camiseta mía sudada en más de una ocasión —bromea Agoney, enarcando una ceja con diversión.

—Sabes que fue porque no tenía ninguna y fue lo primero que pillé —se excusa Raoul, mientras pasa la bayeta impregnada en productos químicos por las baldas más bajas de la estantería.

—Claro, porque yo no tenía más ropa para dejarte —continúa el canario, cruzando los brazos y fijando la vista en el culo de su novio, que está agachado para alcanzar mejor los estantes.

Raoul le mira de soslayo desde su posición y se muerde la lengua para no entrar al trapo. En verdad Agoney tiene razón, así que antes de que el mayor pueda cantar victoria le recuerda por enésima vez lo que tiene que hacer.

—Coño Agoney, ponte a recoger ahora.

—Ya voy, ya voy —dice el aludido, alzando los brazos en señal de paz.

Se da una vuelta por el salón mientras acumula una montaña de sudaderas, calcetines y camisetas. _¿Cómo han llegado esos pantalones hasta debajo del sofá?_ Desde luego sí que es hora de hacer algo con esa casa. Se adentra a la habitación que comparte con Raoul y casi prefiere morirse ahí mismo. Hacia el lado de su cama, cómo no, un montón de prendas ocupa todo el suelo. Maldice al menor por ser tan perfeccionista y tener su zona despejada e intenta cargar con ese desastre mientras canturrea una canción. No se da cuenta de cuál está entonando hasta que escucha a Raoul cantar con él desde el salón.

— _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's got me looking so crazy right now..._

Dios, está cantando una canción de Beyoncé. Él, Agoney, al que nunca le ha apasionado especialmente. Raoul está haciendo bien su trabajo de meterle a Beyoncé hasta en la sopa. Pero por una vez, no se queja y ambos continúan cantando en distintas partes de la casa. El canario logra despejar el suelo de trastos y pone varias lavadoras —aunque le cuesta la vida por mucho que Raoul se esmere en explicarle cómo funcionan esos aparatos del demonio— y vuelve al salón, a la espera de más órdenes.

La escena con la que se encuentra le provoca una carcajada a la vez que ternura. Raoul, con el tupé despeinado debido al sudor, está dando saltitos intentando llegar a la parte más alta de la estantería. Agoney se da cuenta de que pretende subirse en una silla, así que antes de que su niño se rompa la crisma, le agarra de la muñeca con suavidad y le dice, mirándole a los ojos:

—Déjamelo a mí, anda. Ya verás como todavía te desnucas.

—Puedo yo, gracias —responde Raoul, con cierto retintín.

—Pollito, no seas terco. Que no llegas.

—Ah, y tú sí. Soy igual de alto que tú.

—Cariño, te saco media cabeza y tengo los brazos más largos que tú —contraataca Agoney, encantado ante esta narrativa. Le da un suave golpecito en la nariz a Raoul y une sus labios con los contrarios en un beso corto. Raoul se hace a un lado, ablandado por el roce con el canario pero aún enfadado. No se corta en sacarle la lengua en varias ocasiones, recibiendo siempre una risotada como respuesta. Se están comportando como unos críos, pero ese es _el juego que les da la vida._ Después de dejar la estantería reluciente y de que Agoney le dé con la bayeta en la cara, se disponen a seguir con la faena entre risas y piques.

Cuando terminan de pasar el polvo y barrer, llega el momento más temido: la aspiradora. A ninguno le gusta ese cacharro, así que deciden echarse a suertes quién es el  _afortunado_ que tendrá el honor de estar a cargo del aparato. Con un sencillo _cara_ _o_ _cruz_ en el que Agoney sale victorioso por una vez en su vida, Raoul va por todo el apartamento refunfuñando. Agoney se queda en la cocina todo el tiempo, bebiendo una infusión que es buena para las cuerdas vocales y mirando el móvil. De repente, algo le absorbe la camiseta por la espalda y suelta un chillido, asustado. Se da la vuelta y ve a Raoul con la aspiradora en la mano, riéndose a carcajada limpia.

—¡Serás mamón! —protesta Agoney, aunque en el fondo no le molesta en absoluto—. Casi me da un parraque, joder.

—Ago no te enfades, te lo tenías merecido —dice el rubio, que se está riendo tan fuerte que tiene dificultad hasta para hablar.

—Ven aquí, si te atreves —le desafía Agoney.

Raoul predice los movimientos de Agoney y echa a correr por el pasillo, perseguido por el moreno mientras ambos se ríen como niños pequeños. Rodean la mesa del comedor, hacen un amago de _parkour_ por el salón y finalmente, Agoney atrapa entre sus brazos a Raoul. El menor hace todo lo posible por soltarse, pero Agoney se mantiene firme. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Raoul termina con su espalda pegada a la pared del pasillo y la cara de Agoney a escasos centímetros. El canario le dedica una de las sonrisas más bonitas que ha visto nunca y ya no puede aguantarse más. Agarra la camiseta de Agoney y lo acerca aún más si es posible a su cuerpo y junta su boca con la del contrario. Agoney coloca una mano en la nuca de Raoul para profundizar el beso mientras que la otra descansa en la cintura del catalán. Recorre el labio inferior con la lengua, y entre jadeos y respiraciones ahogadas, la camiseta de Raoul desaparece. No separan sus labios más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, y cuando Agoney agarra el culo de Raoul, ya no pueden más.

Poco a poco se van moviendo a trompicones hasta llegar a la habitación, sin dejar de devorarse el uno al otro en ningún momento. Caen sobre la cama y Raoul ve el deseo reflejado en los oscuros ojos de Agoney, quien le pide permiso con la mirada. El menor asiente, y se entregan el uno al otro por enésima vez disfrutando del roce de sus pieles desnudas, pero sintiéndolo como si fuese la primera. Cuando ambos estallan de placer, se separan y quedan tumbados, escuchando sus respiraciones.

—Te quiero —dice Agoney tras un largo pero para nada incómodo silencio, con el brazo encima del pecho de Raoul. Raoul entrelaza los dedos con los del canario y le da un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Yo también te quiero, Ago, yo también —responde, antes de caer rendido.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa :)
> 
> No sé por qué empecé a pensar en los pencos viviendo en el piso de Raoul y se me ocurrió esta escena cotidiana (adaptada a lo bobos que se ponen cuando están juntos).
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!


End file.
